Le test de Mary Sue
by Andra
Summary: Transformez-vous les personnages du monde perdu en Mary Sue ou Gary Stu ? C'est ce que ce test vous révélera !
1. Le fameux test

Test Marysuisme version Le Monde Perdu

Qui est Mary Sue ou Gary Stu ? Mary Sue est ce personnage extraordinaire pour qui on tombe en amour parce qu'elle est jeune, belle, intelligente, forte, torturée et faible à la fois. C'est la demoiselle en détresse inavouée. Tout le monde l'aime parce qu'elle sait tout faire, elle est parfait en tout point. C'est la femme idéale : elle commande les troupes, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et cache un sombre passé ou au contraire, elle est forte, mais à la fois si vulnérable et elle se révèle serviable, souriante, gentille et en secret, elle cache ses problèmes. Son homologue masculin est Gary Stu. Et oui, ce sont ces personnages si parfaits et si exagérés à la fois !

La question se pose, à vous, qui écrivez des fanfictions, même si vous ne les postez pas… transformez-vous nos personnages du monde perdu en Mary Sue ou Gary Stu ? Voici un petit test auquel je passerai moi aussi, inspiré d'autres tests trouvés sur le net. Je considère qu'on retrouve une Mary Sue ou un Gary Stu dans le monde perdu quand on y rassemble les clichés !

Originellement, le test est fait pour les personnages **inventés**. Vous pouvez trouver le vrai test sur le net !

Euh, celui-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai fait et transformé lol. Alors euuuh… c'est ça ! **(Fait intéressant : En faisait le vrai test sur Marguerite, on pourrait se rendre compte qu'elle est une pure Mary Sue !)**

Ce test est bon pour un personnage à la fois d'UNE SEULE HISTOIRE à la fois, bien sûr, et probablement celui autour duquel vous faites tourner l'histoire.

NB : Hum, comme je considère que Marguerite et Véronica SONT DÉJÀ des Mary Sue en quelque sorte, le test sera plutôt sur la question : « Insistez-vous sur… ». Il est très important d'être honnête ! Par insister j'entends que soit vous suivez la trace de J&G Reeves dans votre histoire ou plus encore.

**Section 1. Son nom.**

Donnez-vous plusieurs surnoms différents au personnage ? (Miss Smith, Marguerite, Parsifal) 1 point

Si oui, ses surnoms sont-ils fortement ou moyennement déviés de son nom ? (ex. Véronica : Nika, Nikita) 2 points

Insistez-vous sur ses pseudonymes ou anciens noms de familles (s'il y a lieu) ? 3 points

Changez-vous son nom en conséquence des événements (ex. Prêtresse Morigan) ? 2 points

**Section 2. Apparence.**

Est-ce qu'on découvre que le personnage a du sang d'hybride ? (Vampire, sirène, dieu…) 2 points

Insistez-vous sur sa beauté ? 4 points

Est-ce que plus d'un personnage (personnages inventés compris) sont attirés par le personnage ? 3 points

Insistez-vous sur ses yeux, leur couleur ? 2 points

Parlez-vous souvent de ses cheveux ? 2 points

Est-ce que le personnage a une apparence qu'on pourrait qualifier d'anachronisme ? (Seulement si vous transformer son apparence parce que pour Véronica, en 1920, cette question est automatiquement un OUI) 1 point

Est-ce que vous décrivez physiquement ce personnage beaucoup plus que les autres ? 4 points

Insistez-vous sur la façon de s'habiller de ce personnage ? 1 point

Est-ce que vous « l'habiller » d'une manière que vous trouvez cool ? 1 point

Même si c'est illogique pour ce personnage ? (monétairement ou autre) 2 points

**Section 3. Le personnage.**

Trouve-t-on un clone, un jumeau ou une jumelle au personnage ? 3 points

Insistez-vous sur son intelligence exceptionnelle ? 4 points

Sur une capacité quelconque ? (Ex. Marguerite qui parle plusieurs langues) 4 points

Le personnage se retrouve-t-il soudainement roi/reine/prince/princesse/prêtre/prêtresse et suivant ainsi des tonnes de responsabilités ? 2 points

Votre personnage est-il amnésique ? 2 points

Insistez-vous sur des remords ou un passé douloureux ? 3 points

Insistez-vous sur une enfance en solitaire, douloureuse et abandonnée ? 2 points

Votre personnage a-t-il un talent quelconque non-mentionné dans le show ? (Ex. Malone qui devient soudainement chanteur) 5 points

Les enfants et/ou les animaux aiment-ils instinctivement votre personnage ? 2 points

Insistez-vous sur un mystère quelconque planant autour de sa personnalité et de son passé ? 1 point

Un point pour **chaque** « professions » présentement exercée ou antérieurement exercée par le personnage : (pour ce qui est de Marguerite, on cumule les points seulement **si on fait mention** de ses milles et un métiers dans la fanfiction)

Top Model

Rock Star

Acteur

Danseur

Ninja

Pirate

Alchimiste

Chasseur

Mercenaire

Assassin

Voleur

Hors-la-loi

Devin

Héros quelconque (reconnu)

Un artiste pauvre

Un écrivain bohème

Un journaliste bohème

Un exploreur

Un athlète professionnel

Un gymnaste

**Section 4. Les événements et autres personnages**

Votre personnage subit-il des pressions ou épreuves morale et/ou physiques durant l'histoire ? (viol, kidnapping, manipulation, mutisme, coma etc.) 2 points

En devient-il noir et aigri ? 2 points Faible et désemparé ? 3 points

Votre personnage a-t-il eu un enfant dans le passé ? Ou tombé enceinte et subit une fausse couche ? 3 points

Votre personnage tombe-t-il enceinte (ou met une femme enceinte si c'est un homme) ? 3 points

À la suite d'un viol ? 3 points

Rencontre-t-on de nouveaux personnages venus spécialement dans le but de le tuer ? 6 points

Les autres le trahissent-ils et/ou se sentent trahis à cause de lui à un moment donné ? 1 point

Le personnage subit-il des crises quelconques plus de deux fois dans l'histoire (prémonitions, crises de paniques, crises de larmes, rêves mouvementés etc.) ? 5 points

Votre personnage meurt-il tragiquement ? 2 points

Ressuscite-t-il par la suite ? 4 points

Subit-il la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aime ? 2 points

Qui ressuscite ? 4 points

Devient-il un hybride ? 1 point

Devient-il quelqu'un d'extrêmement important au dépit d'un ou d'autres personnages dont on n'entend presque plus parler par la suite ? 3 points

**Section 5. Les pouvoirs.**

1 point pour CHAQUE caractéristique qu'acquiert votre personnage :

Téléportation

Télépathie

Télékinésie

Pyrokinésie

Visions

Prémonitions

Le pouvoir de guérir

Parler aux animaux

Empathie

Réflexes surdéveloppés

Invisibilité

Invulnérabilité

L'habilité de voir les auras

L'habilité de voir les fantômes

Le pouvoir de séduire

Parlez-vous d'une vie antérieure du personnage ? 2 points

**Section 6. Les relations amoureuses**

Votre personnage est-il torturé par une ancienne blessure amoureuse ? 2 points

Forme-t-il un couple inusité ? 2 points

En souffre-t-il ? 2 points

Est-il incapable d'aimer / de se laisser aimer ? 1 point

Cette situation se retourna-t-elle soudainement ? 4 points

Le personnage tombe-t-il en amour et/ou couche avec un hybride/démon/méchant/personnage spécial ? 1 point

Le personnage tombe-t-il en amour et/ou couche avec un personnage du même sexe ? 2 points

**Section 7. Vous et votre personnage**

Prenez-vous les remarques sur le personnage développé d'une manière négative ? 2 points

Voudriez-vous être ami avec le personnage s'il ou elle était réceptif(ve) ? 2 points

Avez-vous transmis au personnage plusieurs de vos valeurs ? 4 points

Tracez-vous le personnage en vous basant sur vos réactions et personnalité ou ce que vous voudriez être ? 4 points

Voudriez-vous être ce personnage ? 2 points

Êtes-vous en amour avec ce personnage ? 4 points

Mesdames et messieurs, le moment de vérité est arrivé !

0-17 points : Presque pas de Mary Sue dans votre adaptation ! Bravo ! On peut quasiment dire que votre personnage à VOUS est plus intéressant que le vrai !

18-34 points : Hum, légère tendance à la Mary Sue, mais rien d'inquiétant. Avec un peu de travail, on pourrait arranger ça.

35-51 points : Bon alors, si on ne fait pas attention rendu à ce point pour développer correctement le personnage, le personnage sera classé dans la longe liste des Mary Sue et Gary Stu ! Danger !

52-85 points : Oula, non, vraiment, Mary Sue se fait sentir à plein nez ! Personnage encore récupérable, mais avec beaucoup de travail !

86 points et : Crash ! Désastre ! Cliché total ! Personnage à recommencer dès le début !

Bon, ce test n'est pas fiable à 100 et un personnage ayant scoré 86, bien développé aurait des chances de s'en sortir… Et un personnage de 2 points pourrait être aussi un désastre total :P ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire le test pour m'auto-analyser lol !


	2. Véronica dans le viol

Véronica dans « Le viol »

**Section 1. Son nom.**

Donnez-vous plusieurs surnoms différents au personnage ? (Miss Smith, Marguerite, Parsifal) 1 point **Non**

Si oui, ses surnoms sont-ils fortement ou moyennement déviés de son nom ? (ex. Véronica : Nika, Nikita) 2 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur ses pseudonymes ou anciens noms de familles (s'il y a lieu) ? 3 points **Non**

Changez-vous son nom en conséquence des événements (ex. Prêtresse Morigan) ? 2 points **Non**

**Section 2. Apparence.**

Est-ce qu'on découvre que le personnage a du sang d'hybride ? (Vampire, sirène, dieu…) 2 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur sa beauté ? 4 points **Non**

Est-ce que plus d'un personnage (personnages inventés compris) sont attirés par le personnage ? 3 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur ses yeux, leur couleur ? 2 points **Non**

Parlez-vous souvent de ses cheveux ? 2 points **Non**

Est-ce que le personnage a une apparence qu'on pourrait qualifier d'anachronisme ? (Seulement si vous transformer son apparence parce que pour Véronica, en 1920, cette question est automatiquement un OUI) 1 point **Non**

Est-ce que vous décrivez physiquement ce personnage beaucoup plus que les autres ? 4 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur la façon de s'habiller de ce personnage ? 1 point **Non**

Est-ce que vous « l'habiller » d'une manière que vous trouvez cool ? 1 point **Non**

Même si c'est illogique pour ce personnage ? (monétairement ou autre) 2 points **Non**

**Section 3. Le personnage.**

Trouve-t-on un clone, un jumeau ou une jumelle au personnage ? 3 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur son intelligence exceptionnelle ? 4 points **Non**

Sur une capacité quelconque ? (Ex. Marguerite qui parle plusieurs langues) 4 points **Non**

Le personnage se retrouve-t-il soudainement roi/reine/prince/princesse/prêtre/prêtresse et suivant ainsi des tonnes de responsabilités ? 2 points **Non**

Votre personnage est-il amnésique ? 2 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur des remords ou un passé douloureux ? 3 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur une enfance en solitaire, douloureuse et abandonnée ? 2 points **Non**

Votre personnage a-t-il un talent quelconque non-mentionné dans le show ? (Ex. Malone qui devient soudainement chanteur) 5 points **Non**

Les enfants et/ou les animaux aiment-ils instinctivement votre personnage ? 2 points **Non**

Insistez-vous sur un mystère quelconque planant autour de sa personnalité et de son passé ? 1 point **Non**

Un point pour **chaque** « professions » présentement exercée ou antérieurement exercée par le personnage : (pour ce qui est de Marguerite, on cumule les points seulement **si on fait mention** de ses milles et un métiers dans la fanfiction)

Top Model **Non**

Rock Star **Non**

Acteur **Non**

Danseur **Non**

Ninja **Non**

Pirate **Non**

Alchimiste **Non**

Chasseur **Oui**

Mercenaire **Non**

Assassin **Non**

Voleur **Non**

Hors-la-loi **Non**

Devin **Non**

Héros quelconque (reconnu) **Non**

Un artiste pauvre **Non**

Un écrivain bohème **Non**

Un journaliste bohème **Non**

Un exploreur **Oui**

Un athlète professionnel **Non**

Un gymnaste **Non**

**Section 4. Les événements et autres personnages**

Votre personnage subit-il des pressions ou épreuves morale et/ou physiques durant l'histoire ? (viol, kidnapping, manipulation, mutisme, coma etc.) 2 points **Oui**

En devient-il noir et aigri ? **Non** 2 points Faible et désemparé ? 3 points **Oui**

Votre personnage a-t-il eu un enfant dans le passé ? Ou tombé enceinte et subit une fausse couche ? 3 points **Non**

Votre personnage tombe-t-il enceinte (ou met une femme enceinte si c'est un homme) ? 3 points **Oui**

À la suite d'un viol ? 3 points **Oui**

Rencontre-t-on de nouveaux personnages venus spécialement dans le but de le tuer ? 6 points **Non**

Les autres le trahissent-ils et/ou se sentent trahis à cause de lui à un moment donné ? 1 point **Non**

Le personnage subit-il des crises quelconques plus de deux fois dans l'histoire (prémonitions, crises de paniques, crises de larmes, rêves mouvementés etc.) ? 5 points **Oui**

Votre personnage meurt-il tragiquement ? 2 points **Non**

Ressuscite-t-il par la suite ? 4 points **Non**

Subit-il la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aime ? 2 points **Non**

Qui ressuscite ? 4 points **Non**

Devient-il un hybride ? 1 point **Non**

Devient-il quelqu'un d'extrêmement important au dépit d'un ou d'autres personnages dont on n'entend presque plus parler par la suite ? 3 points **Oui**

**Section 5. Les pouvoirs.**

1 point pour CHAQUE caractéristique qu'acquiert votre personnage :

Téléportation **Non**

Télépathie **Non**

Télékinésie **Non**

Pyrokinésie **Non**

Visions **Oui**

Prémonitions **Non**

Le pouvoir de guérir **Non**

Parler aux animaux **Non**

Empathie **Non**

Réflexes surdéveloppés **Non**

Invisibilité **Non**

Invulnérabilité **Non**

L'habilité de voir les auras **Non**

L'habilité de voir les fantômes **Oui**

Le pouvoir de séduire **Non**

Parlez-vous d'une vie antérieure du personnage ? 2 points **Non**

**Section 6. Les relations amoureuses**

Votre personnage est-il torturé par une ancienne blessure amoureuse ? 2 points **Non**

Forme-t-il un couple inusité ? 2 points **Non**

En souffre-t-il ? 2 points **Non**

Est-il incapable d'aimer / de se laisser aimer ? 1 point **Oui**

Cette situation se retourna-t-elle soudainement ? 4 points **Non**

Le personnage tombe-t-il en amour et/ou couche avec un hybride/démon/méchant/personnage spécial ? 1 point **Non**

Le personnage tombe-t-il en amour et/ou couche avec un personnage du même sexe ? 2 points **Non**

**Section 7. Vous et votre personnage**

Prenez-vous les remarques sur le personnage développé d'une manière négative ? 2 points **Oui ! (Désolée lol !)**

Voudriez-vous être ami avec le personnage s'il ou elle était réceptif(ve) ? 2 points **Oui**

Avez-vous transmis au personnage plusieurs de vos valeurs ? 4 points **Non**

Tracez-vous le personnage en vous basant sur vos réactions et personnalité ou ce que vous voudriez être ? 4 points **Oui**

Voudriez-vous être ce personnage ? 2 points** Non (J'veux pas subir tout ça !)**

Êtes-vous en amour avec ce personnage ? 4 points **Non**

Ce qui me fait 30 points en tout ! Yahoo !

18-34 points : Hum, légère tendance à la Mary Sue, mais rien d'inquiétant. Avec un peu de travail, on pourrait arranger ça.

Quoi que pour rien au monde je ne changerai mon histoire, ni le personnage !


End file.
